From Darkness to Light
by Kajita
Summary: Yami is a vampire, Yugi is a hikari. Can Yugi change darkness into light! Warning: Blood, gore, and violence alittle Yaoi YxYY Complete!
1. Chpt 1 Darkness Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters, except for Kajita, she's my character. I'm rating this story R because of violence, blood, and gore. Beware faint of heart! ************************************************************************  
  
From Darkness to Light By Yami Kajita  
  
Chapter 1: Darkness Awakens  
  
In the darkest corner of the Shadow Realm, a creature of unholy power and magic lie dormant until now. His master has summoned him, specifically, to go to Earth and gather life energy from innocents. He bowed before his master and left to prepare for his mission. The reason he was chosen over the others was because he was the most skilled and deadly of all vampires. He kills with no mercy towards his prey. With a flick of his fingers and a deadly smirk, he disappeared in a shroud of smoke.  
  
In no time, he appeared in the middle of Domino City Park. /What a disgusting world. / It was pitch black, except for the glow of the street lamps. Not far away, he spotted a young couple taking a stroll. He smiled a very toothy grin. /Perfect timing. / He hid near a bush and waited to ambush his first catch. The young couple stopped when a cloak and armored figure blocked their path. He stood fairly tall, wearing red and black armor, but the most stunning feature was his hair. It was like an ebony crown tipped with crimson, golden bangs showered over his face, and three streaks blonde shaped like thunder bolts. His eyes were a crimson red.  
  
"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" the man asked. With a wicked growl, the creature lunged at the man and sank his teeth into the others' neck. The creature snapped the man's neck and blood shot from the punctured neck, drenching the creature's face. Lapping the rest of the blood from the corpse, these evil eyes set their sights on the woman. The creature moved in for the kill but yowled in pain as a small ray of sunlight started to fry his arm. /I'll be back for you, my sweet dish. / and teleported to a nearby cemetery to sleep until nightfall.  
  
The woman screamed for the police and an ambulance. It was that day that three friends happened to pass by the park when they noticed a crowd of police cars, medics, and news vans. "Let's see what's up!!" said a tall, blonde-haired boy, Joey. "We can't or we'll late for class AGAIN!!" shouted a girl with short brown hair, Tea. "Aww man, you're no fun." whined Joey. A short boy with purple eyes, a crown-like mass of black hair rimmed with red, and gold bangs, Yugi, walked over to Joey and said, "Tea's right, if we don't go now, we'll get detention again."  
  
Their day at school was the same as always, dull and boring. Fortunately, one of their teachers was a substitute, a beautiful woman with long, spiked brown hair. She introduced herself as Ms. Kajita, the English teacher. "Today we have two new students." A tall, white-haired boy with chocolate brown eyes entered the classroom followed by a taller boy with short brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. "This is Ryou and Seto. Please take any seat and I will get you up to date on the class work." The two looked around and noticed two empty seats next to Yugi. Ryou turned to Seto and whispered something in his ear.  
  
After that, they walked to the back row and took their seats on both sides of Yugi. "Ah, I see you found your seats. Class, please open your red text books to page 237. Yugi, would you please begin reading. Yugi nodded, looked at his book, and began to read. In mid-sentence, Yugi winced in pain and fell out of his chair. *********************************************************************** Nice and bloody! Please R&R 


	2. Chpt 2 Allies

Disclaimer: Me no ownies!! Blood, guts, and fighting. Nuff said. *****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Allies  
  
Yugi woke up in the nurse's office surrounded by his friends and the two new students. Ryou walked up to Yugi and asked frantically, "Are you okay? How are you feeling now? What caused you to faint?" Yugi tried to sit up but a huge wave of dizziness swept over him causing his vision to briefly blur. Seeing that Yugi was not in danger, Joey and Tea went back to class. Ryou and Seto were about to do the same when Yugi cried out, "DON'T LEAVE!! please. I don't want to be alone." The two quickly returned to Yugi's side.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Yugi. We're here to protect you." said Ryou, softly. Yugi turned to Ryou and said, "When I was reading, a voice in my head said that I was going to die a horrid death. I tried to ignore it but then a sharp pain in my stomach like someone stuck a knife through it." Yugi's eyes began to well with tears as he brought his knees to his chest.  
  
Outside the office, Ms. Kajita heard the entire conversation. She walked in and asked the two boys to return to class. Yugi was given a permission slip to go home early. Ryou and Seto offered to escort him home. Everything was fine until they passed the cemetery. Seto paused for a moment and sneered, "We should be careful, I sense evil resonating from that mausoleum." It was getting dark by the time the three got home. Grandpa was concerned as to why Yugi needed help walking home.  
  
Yugi introduced Ryou and Seto and then introduced Grandpa. The two were invited to stay for dinner but they declined, saying they needed to get home. After eating dinner, which Yugi didn't have much of, he said good night to Grandpa and went upstairs to bed. 


	3. Chpt 3 Darkness meets Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or characters so don't yell at me. Blood, gore, and violence involved. *******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Darkness Meets Light  
  
The next three days passed without any incidences. For those three days, Yugi slept in peace. The fourth night, however, would change Yugi forever. The day went on as normal and so did most of the evening. That night, Yugi had no idea that an unwelcome guest was hiding in his room. Just as Yugi was getting into bed, he noticed a tall figure in the shadows, glaring at him with glowing, blood-red eyes. Yugi was paralyzed by fear as the intruder approached. Suddenly, moonlight shined on both of them and they both looked at each other in shock. They were almost exactly identical.  
  
"W-who are you and why do you look like me?" stuttered Yugi, too afraid to call for help. /My name is Yami. I have been sent here by my master to collect life energy from innocent victims like you. As to why I look like you is unknown to me. Well, now that we're acquainted, I must finish my job here. Goodbye, Yugi." Yami made a lunge at Yugi but was held back by Seto. "You're no going anywhere you filthy bloodsucker!!" sneered Seto.  
  
Ryou attempted to get Yugi to safety but Yami broke free and attacked Yugi. Being constricted by Yami's powerful grip, Yugi could only watch in horror as sharp pointed teeth dug into his neck. Yugi could feel the blood trickle down his neck as he felt Yami sucking on his neck and seeming to enjoying every moment. Immediately, Yugi felt his life slipping away. He would've died had it not been for Seto's sterling silver blade impaling Yami's shoulder. As Yami yowled in pain, he barfed blood all over the walls.  
  
Yami was now totally furious, not only did he not finish his mission but he also was severely injured. Insane with rage, he drew his sword and attacked Seto. Seto drew his sword and blocked Yami's assault. "Ryou, get Yugi to the hospital now!" "Right!" Ryou used his powers to instantly teleport him and Yugi to the hospital. Now that Yugi was safe, Seto could fight to his full extent. The swords clashed and there was a lot of rolling around. Seto grabbed Yami by the throat and started to strangle him when Yami used his magic and disappeared. He reappeared behind Seto and bit down on Seto's neck. Seto went into convulsions and finally went limp. As soon as Yami was done, he grabbed Seto and lifted him to eye level. "Nice try baka, but Yugi's life force will be mine." Mustering all the strength he had left, Seto glared and said, "Kusatare!" Enraged, Yami drove one of his hidden dagger straight into Seto's chest. The body was thrown to the back wall and the angry vampire stormed out of the room.  
  
Back at the hospital, after hours and hours the doctor came back with good news, Yugi was going to make it. Ryou sprinted to the room and sat by the bedside. Tears rolled down his face as he apologized, "I am.so.sorry, Yugi. If only we had come sooner." By now, his face was covered by his hands which were wet from the tears that did not seem to stop. The next day, Joey and Tea came over to walk Yugi to school. "Yugi should be up in his room getting ready." said Grandpa. So they walked upstairs, expecting to find Yugi ready to go. Unfortunately, when they opened the door, the entire room was covered in blood, some still dripping from the walls. At the back wall was Seto's body slumped over, dead. The remaining blood trickled from his neck and added to the huge puddle of blood next to him.  
  
Tea would have screamed her lungs out if Joey's hand wasn't covering it. Everyone searched frantically for Yugi in every possible hiding place from under the bed to the closet. Yugi was nowhere to be found. Just as they were about to check downstairs Ryou appeared and told them that Yugi was at the hospital. When Ryou got the news of Seto's murder, he hung his head in shame. "You did the right thing, Ryou." said Tea in a comforting tone. Completely forgetting about school, everyone rushed to the hospital. ********************************************************************* Boo Hoo!! Seto died( Please R&R 


	4. Chpt 4 Sweet Embrace

Disclaimer: This writer does not own Yugioh! Beware blood, guts, and violence!!! ********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Sweet Embrace  
  
A few weeks after recovering in the hospital, Yugi was well enough to go home. Everyone was excited and thanked Kami that Yugi didn't die. The only one not celebrating was Ryou. He was still upset about Seto's death. Fortunately, Yugi was given the day off from school so he could rest. It was rather fun actually because he was served his meals in bed and his friends came over to visit. Ryou explained that they were Guardians sent to protect him, even if it meant with their lives.  
  
Not exactly listening to Ryou, Yugi was still trying to come up with an explanation as to why that vampire looked so much like him and if he could be changed and be good. A touch of Ryou's hand snapped Yugi back to the conversation. "As I was saying, the reason Yami attacked you is because you are a hikari." said Ryou. "What's a hikari?" asked Yugi. "A hikari is an entity with powers of kindness and innocence. You, in particular, are a very powerful hikari. That's why we were sent here to protect you. Wherever a yami destroys, a hikari heals."  
  
What Ryou just said set Yugi's mind into motion. If he really was as powerful as Ryou said he was, he was confident that he could change Yami. Having made up his mind to leave that night, Yugi headed towards the cemetery and try to reason with his deadly look-alike. It didn't take him long to find Yami's resting place, but being in this graveyard was sent chills up Yugi's spine. As he approached it, the door opened slowly and out stepped Yami, eyeing Yugi hungrily. Momentarily forgetting about his powers as a hikari, Yugi stood there, frozen with fear. Yami smiled as he closed in with teeth bared and licking his blood-stained lips. /I'm going to make your death slow and painful. / hissed Yami.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and put his arms around Yami's waist and embraced him. At that moment, there was no movement; no sound. Just the two of them; one embracing the other. Yami was confused. Was this the boy's last act before being utterly destroyed? And what was this strange emotion he was feeling? Feeling caught up in this emotion, he almost forgot his mission. Thinking that this was some kind of distraction, Yami pulled out Yugi's embrace and smacked him to the ground. Yami was furious. /You actually thought that embrace would save you? You've got some nerve! For that.. / He was unable to finish his threat because Yugi got back up and hugged him again. As he was holding Yami, bright glow appeared between the two boys' chests. It was Yugi's power entering Yami. //Aishiteru, Yami. // whispered Yugi before he passed out.  
  
Seeing his chance to indulge himself in Yugi's blood again, he inched his way to Yugi's neck. But something stopped him from his venture to the neck and he headed towards Yugi's lips. He had the sudden urge to see what Yugi tasted like. Yami placed his lips passionately on Yugi's and said, /Aishiteru, chibi hikari. / Yami picked up the sleeping Yugi and carried him home. When he got to Yugi's room, which got into through the window, he placed Yugi on the bed and pulled up the covers. "I don't know what you did to me, but I like it." Yami snapped his fingers and was gone. ************************************************************************ Awww!! Yugi's being kind and gentle. How sweet!! ( Please R&R 


	5. Chpt 5 Blood Reunion

Disclaimer: Me no own Yugioh or bishies!! Blood, gore, violence ahead! Beware!!! ********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Bloody Reunion  
  
Yugi woke up the next morning in his bed. He didn't remember walking home but he did remember what he said to Yami at the cemetery. He figured that since he wasn't dead or one of Yami's kind, his powers had worked. Feeling proud of himself, he got out of bed and got dressed. Even though most of the blood was cleaned up and Seto's body was removed, the smell still lingered. It made Yugi's nose wrinkle in disgust. As soon as he was finished, he went downstairs and headed to school. But today was not the usual boring day. Ryou was missing and was not at school all day. Yugi shuddered at the thought that maybe Yami had attacked and killed him. Yugi had that thought in his head even walking home. Trying to think of something positive, Yugi went to his room and started on his homework.  
  
It was 9:30 pm by the time he had finished and gotten to bed. Just as he drifted to sleep, a dark figure with spiked, white hair and murderous brown eyes stepped out from the shadows and chuckled semi-loudly. Yugi's eyes flew open, "Yami?" The figure shook its head, "No, I'm Bakura and I have come to finish to job that that baka Yami couldn't. Oh, f.y.i, your puny powers won't work on me." The white-haired demon sprang towards Yugi's neck, but was toppled by Yami who sprang at Bakura with teeth and claws bared. Their fight was the worst Yugi had ever seen.  
  
There were sounds of flesh and clothes ripping, growls, screams, and bones breaking. Bakura had his fangs locked into Yami's shoulder. Yugi looked around and noticed a hammer that Grandpa had left in his room. He, quick, picked up the hammer and bashed Bakura in the head with it. Yami, with all the strength he could muster, bit down on Bakura's throat and snapped it in half and stabbed him in the chest with his dagger. All that was left in Bakura's place was a pile of ash. Then, a bright light appeared and Ryou's ghost was hovering over the ashes. He smiled and said, "Thank you for freeing me, both of you." and he disappeared.  
  
The battle was won, but the injuries were great. The only way Yami could fully heal was if he drank blood. The only one in the room able to give blood was Yugi and Yami was unsure if he would be able to control himself. Seeing that Yami was in a weak state, Yugi helped him up and laid him on the bed. Yami began to shiver from the pain and the loss of blood during the fight. Yugi leaned towards Yami and saw that Yami was sweating profusely. He asked, "Doushito no, Yami? Do you need blood?" Without hesitation, Yugi loosened the collar of his pajama top and brought Yami's head to it. Not being able to resist it any longer, he gave in and bit down softly. Yami was amazed that not only was Yugi's blood delicious, but he had given it freely. Yugi could hear the bones popping back into place and the cuts healing. He felt proud to help another person feel better but also felt tired from the blood leaving his body. Yugi twitched which brought Yami out of his euphoric state and he pulled back. Yugi felt dizzy and tired, due to the serum in Yami's fangs. So, Yugi rested his weary head on the pillow and drifted to sleep. The next morning, Yami used his magic to conceal the puncture wounds until they healed. When Yugi woke up, he remembered that his grandpa was a skilled medicine user. Yugi told Grandpa about the situation and introduced him to Yami. Grandpa was completely astonished that this young man was almost identical to his grandson, but he quickly went to work. Later, after Yami was bandaged up (some cuts and gashes didn't heal), they made a room for their guest in the basement and blocked the windows.  
  
One night in Yami's room, Yugi asked, "What happened to Ryou? Why did he appear as a ghost? Who killed him?" Yami hung his head and looked away, "He was killed by Bakura." Yugi wrapped his arms around his knees and began to cry. His friend and protector is gone. Yami put his arm around Yugi and said, "I will be your friend and protector; trust me." Yugi cuddled up against him. "By the way, when did you change from being my enemy to being my friend?" yawned Yugi. Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, "When you embraced me, I guess your powers changed me. I must apologize for Seto's death. I swear I will never kill another innocent again. Aishiteru Yugi." Yugi smiled and fell asleep. ********************************************************************* Please R&R ( 


	6. Chpt 6 Servant's Rebellion

Disclaimer: No ownies on Yugioh or Bishies!! Rated R!! *******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Servant's Rebellion  
  
Even though Yami was slowly gaining strength, he was still weak. The pain was so intense that, without meaning to, he growled at anyone that dared to approach him. Even when he yawned, his sharp teeth shown quite clearly. Finally, Yugi summoned enough courage to approach Yami and try to make him more comfortable. When he got to the bed, he noticed that Yami was sweating heavily in his sleep. "He must be having a nightmare." Indeed, Yami was having a nightmare. It was the fight with Bakura. Only in the battle, Yugi was viciously attacked and killed before Yami could save him. He and Bakura started to fight like before and when he bit Bakura's throat, he winced in pain. This caused him to snap out of his nightmare.  
  
Yami looked at his wrist and noticed that he in fact had bitten himself and was losing blood. Fortunately for him, Yugi was there. When Yugi saw the blood, he placed his hand on the wound. Then, as if by instinct, his hand began to glow and the wound began to close. This power Yugi was feeling felt like a heavy burden being lifted, both from him and Yami. When Yugi was finished, he smiled at Yami who in turn smiled back. Yami really felt like he was part of this family. He asked Grandpa if he could remain there since he had nowhere to go. He soon became the Mutou family guardian. He protected Yugi from bullies at school and helped Grandpa keep thieves and troublemakers out of the store.  
  
Yami was introduced to Yugi's friends and they hung out at the arcade. It was there that everyone found out that not only was Yami a skilled warrior but also a skilled duelist. He explained that where he came from, duel monsters were real. "Hey Yami, Yugi's a good duelist too; top duelist at school." said Joey, guzzling down his soda. Soon they turned on the TV and watched the duel monsters tournament between Weevil and Mako. Yami was amazed at the moving pictures in the glass box. Yugi stifled a giggle. Suddenly, there was a lot of static and the picture changed to a swirling portal and sucked everyone into the TV.  
  
The next thing anybody recalled was that they were standing in the middle of nowhere with pitch black clouds above them. "W-where are we?" whimpered Joey. Yami turned and said, "We're in the Shadow Realm and I know who brought us here." His face was filled with worry. He knew his master had brought him back because he didn't complete his mission and he killed a fellow vampire, but right now he was more concerned about the welfare of his aibou and his friends. Suddenly, a voice, as cold as ice, spoke to them. "So Yami, you've brought some innocents from Earth so you could drain them of their energy. Well done."  
  
Yami glared at the figure in the shadows to which the voice belonged. It belonged to his master, Pegasus, a tall man with below shoulder length silver hair. "I will no longer kill! For you or anyone else! I will make sure your blood and remains are scattered across the Shadow Realm!" growled Yami. Pegasus just chuckled and waved his index finger in Yami's face, "Come now Yami, you know I have the power to banish your soul if you try to attack me." Yugi stepped forward and spoke up, "Sorry to disappoint you but I freed Yami from your control so he can do anything he wants." With clenched fists, Pegasus glared at Yugi murderously. Then he composed himself and said, "Since you cost me my servant, you shall pay dearly!" and grabbed Yugi by the throat and began to strangle him. Yugi's breath became short and he began to faint. The last thing he remembered seeing was Yami lunge at Pegasus the way he lunged at Bakura, with teeth and claws at the ready.  
  
Yami wrestled Pegasus to the ground, slashing and biting him. They rolled on the ground, attacking each other. Yami was gaining the upper hand until Pegasus pulled a cheap trick and disappeared only to reappear behind him and sink his teeth into Yami's neck. Yami had never experienced the feeling of being bitten before, but he didn't like it. Yami could feel the blood bubbling in his throat until it came pouring out his mouth, staining the ground. Yami's fate was almost sealed had Joey not interfered and pulled the elder vampire off the younger. Yami took his silver sword and drove it into Pegasus' heart. Blood came hurtling out of his mouth and totally drenched Yami from face to chest. Then Yami slashed his master's stomach open until intestines and all the other lower body organs hung out and plopped to the ground. Lastly, Yami drove his clawed hand into Pegasus' chest and pulled out his heart and squashed it in his grip. Pegasus fell to his knees and burst into flame. As he was engulfed in the fire, a bright light imploded from the flame and hit Yami head on. Yami collapsed in shock.  
  
The danger was over, but Yami was in bad shape. Claw marks and puncture wounds marred his skin, blood spilling profusely from every laceration. Fortunately, Yugi woke up and crawled over to a wounded and dying Yami. Wanting to heal Yami to the fullest extent, Yugi began to glow and light energy as he placed both hands over Yami's body. Yami began to glow too. After the big light show by Yugi, Yami was completely healed. "Let's go home." said Yami and snapped his fingers. In an instant, everyone was back in the living room staring at a blank screen.  
  
************************************************************************ Ewwww O Nice and Bloody, just how I like it. Please R&R ( 


	7. Chpt 7 Dark and Light Together Forever

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh or characters. Rated R!!!!! ****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Dark and Light Together Forever  
  
As everyone left, they sighed in relief that they safe in the real world and not some freaky shadow one. Yugi helped Yami upstairs to the bathroom because he really needed a bath, badly. Because Yami was still soar, Yugi helped wash him. Yami really enjoyed this treatment because not only did it soothe his aching muscles, it was also due to Yugi using a soft loofah. As he was washing Yami, he noticed that even though the cuts healed, the scars remained.  
  
After Yami finished, Yugi helped him get dressed and went downstairs to Yami's room. Yami asked if he could sleep on the floor in Yugi's room, Yugi smiled and motioned Yami to follow. Yugi was almost asleep when he heard Yami fidgeting around. He sat up and said, "Doushito no Yami?" Yami looked at his light and said, "Aibou, do you still care for me even though I'm still a vampire?" Yugi gave Yami a shocked look but took Yami's hands in his own hands and said, "It doesn't matter who or what you are, I will always care about you, koi."  
  
Yami stared at Yugi in disbelief. He actually called him koi. Yugi blushed at what he just blurted out. The next thing he knew, muscular arms wrapped themselves around him and a face nuzzled his hair. Being laid down to sleep, the last thing Yugi remembered hearing was, "Aishiteru Yugi. I will always be with you." Then they both drifted off to sleep, one embracing the other. 


End file.
